Squall's Secret Boyfriend
by Shakura-Lee
Summary: Irvine overheard a phone call from Squall taking to Laguna, his father about his new boyfriend *****UPDATED*****
1. Default Chapter

I got this idea from nowhere. All right? Basically Irvine overheard a phone call from Squall talking to his father about his boyfriend. Irvine is determined to know who it is.  
  
  
"Boyfriend?" Selphie asked not believing it. "Yeah I over heard Squall talking to someone. He has a boyfriend in this Garden." Irvine said excitedly. "We have to keep our eyes open to see any clues on who his boyfriend is. Are you with me…?" Irvine said. "Yes…" Selphie said jumping up and down.  
  
"Come in, This is Sharpshooter. Have you sighted anything unusual?" Irvine said over a walkie-talkie. "Nothing yet Sharpshooter…" Selphie said siting at a bench and watching Squall sitting at a table and drinking water. "He must be waiting for his boyfriend…" Selphie said. She sat there and watched him threw her newspaper. She sees Seifer and Zell come near him. "Hey! Come in now! Yellow alert! This is Sefie! Two males spotted sitting with Squall." She said. "I'm on it!" Irvine said as he walked over to the table and sat down.  
  
"There's the cowboy!" Seifer joked. "Hey…Squall there is a nasty rumor going around that you have a boyfriend." Zell said. Irvine looked at the movements of each boy towards Squall. Zell was freaking out that Squall was touching his leg by a mistake and Seifer was…wait…where's his hand? Irvine dropped his necklace and kneeled down to pick it up and saw Seifer's hand over Squall's bulge. Irvine came up and smiled. "Got it…It always does that…" Irvine stated. "Well Selphie bags me to bring her to Trabia Garden so I'll be back." Irvine said. Irvine went back outside of the cafeteria and stood there. "Code Red Alert! I know who Squall's boyfriend is…I seen contact with hands to clothing." Irvine said still shocked over the walkie-talkie. "Who is it Sharpshooter?" Selphie asked over the machine. "It is his Rival Seifer Almasy. They are so good at keeping it a secret." Irvine said. "Right! I can't believe it." Selphie said. "Well don't do or say anything…" Irvine said in the electronic device.  
  
Little did they know that Quistis, Rinoa, Xu and Edea were on the same frequncy……………….. 


	2. Squall's scret boyfriend 2

"Can you believe that? Squall's boyfriend is Seifer Almasy." Quistis said turning off the radio. "I knew he was cheating…but with his own gender?" Rinoa said. "I'm so sorry girl but you have to confront him on this matter." Xu said. "Yeah your right. When do I do it?" Rinoa asked. "Now would be a good time. He's in his bed…Probably with Seifer so just barge in!" Quistis yelled.   
  
  
"Squall are we going to tell everyone about our relationship soon or keep it a secret?" Seifer said stroking Squall's bangs. The brunette was laying on Seifer's chest half-sleeping. "Later…when more…people become gay…" Squall as he bit Seifer's nipple. "Yeow!!!!" Seifer screamed. "You naughty little boy…" Seifer said under his breath. Squall went under the blankets. "Where's my prize? I can't see…I'm not a cat!" Squall yelled as he felt around the darkness under the blanket. He grabbed onto Seifer's dick and started to pump it up and down. "Squall…not in the morning…My muscles can't function…" Seifer said breathing heavy. He cum went on his feet and in Squall's mouth. "We need to wash up. Come with me into the bathroom," Seifer tugged at Squall's hand. "Thank the heavens that's it's so early." Squall said.   
  
Rinoa kicked down Squall's door to see his stuff not there or anything. She couldn't remember what room Seifer's is either. "Damn!" She screamed. "If you are looking for Squall…he moved to room 124." Nida said as he walked by. "Thanks." Rinoa said. She came to the door and opened it, and walked in. She saw Squall's stuff lying around everywhere. She heard the shower going…she walked over to the door and opened it…she saw two figures in the shower. One was definitely Squall with the chocolate brown hair and the fine and toned muscles. The other she knew it was Seifer. In a rage she reached over and pushed the shower tab back in and pulled open the curtain. Seifer and Squall hugged each other. "Rinoa?" Squall asked shocked. "Oh god…" Seifer breathed. "What are you doing cheating on me with 'him'?" She screamed. "Sorry…you weren't giving me enough attention…" Squall said kissing Seifer. "I think it was the other way around!" She screamed in tears. "So sorry that he left you for me…How could he stand you?" Seifer said as he was being kissed by Squall. "Ruin our relationship…I'll ruin your reputation!" Rinoa screamed as she took a picture of the two. She ran out with the camera. Squall ran after her and ran out of the room. "Shit…" Squall said. Squall covered himself, Seifer came out with a towel and put it around him, they walked back in. About 10 people saw them…His reputation is good as well gone…  
  
THE MORNING  
  
"Front page?!" Squall yelled as he picked up the newspaper of the garden. He read the article.  
  
'Commander caught in 'heated' rivalry…..'  
  
By: Qusitis Trepe and Selphie Tilmett  
  
Commander Squall Leonhart was caught red handed as he slept with his own rival. His girlfriend Rinoa Heartilly was the one, who took this picture, she found them in the shower making out. She then planed to ruin his reputation. Seifer Almasy, his rival and lover is the one who went against the whole garden, as he joined the Galbadia Garden and attacked this place. Then after that became the sorceress' lap dog. Squall on the other hand has saved us all, we should owe him this…But it don't matter what gender you are, just as long that you have someone to love. After the scene Rinoa hopped a train to Deling City to live with her father, General Caraway. She is currently dating Zone. Seifer Almasy is now where to be found either, after that rumors been going around that he went to Galbadia Garden to enroll there. Squall if you are reading this I suggest that you go find Seifer and keep him close…he's a keeper. As for the rest of the garden…do not act differently around Squall…he 's still the same quiet Squall. Well I hope that you under stand why I'm writing this article.  
  
Squall put down the article and did think that never Seifer came home last night after what happened. What has happened to Seifer? Squall thought as he walked inside and Quistis' words repeated in his head 'he's a keeper' Squall got dressed and rushed towards Balamb. He had more then enough to get on. He waited patiently as they arrived in Timber. Squall got off the train and leaped for the next that headed towards Galbadia Garden. Squall entered the Garden and went straight to Martines' office. "I want to see if Seifer Almasy is here!" Squall yelled at him. Martine checked his computer. "No he's not here." Martine said. Squall walked out and sat on a bench. Tears came to his eyes but wiped them away. "Seifer…" squall breathed as he walked outside of the garden and onto the plains. Squall just sat under a tree and looked up. "I'm lost…with love."  
  
Seifer was back in Balamb. He went on a SeeD mission. Seifer walked into their room to see Squall not there. He rushed out and came into Cid's office. "What happened to Squall?" Seifer asked. "Well apparently he went crazy and went to Galbadia Garden to find you…" Cid said. Seifer gasped and ran out… 


End file.
